valkyrie_anatomiafandomcom-20200213-history
The 4th Valhalla Assault
The 4th Valhalla Assault is an event in the game, part of recurring Valhalla Defence set of events. The featured character for this event is Nelja. To obtain her, you must earn 1,000 Gold Odin Medals and purchase her artifact, the Rainbow Stick, from the event shop. You must level it as usual using rings, as described on the artifact page. Fighting in event will give you contribution points (CP) for each clear. CP influence ranking anf give out rewards for total points you got. Certain weapons will give a point multiplier so that you earn more CP per AP, and overkilling an enemy can make it drop red crystals that multiply the amount of points received during battle. The higher ranking you get in the event, the more Odin medals you will receive at the end of the event. You can either use them in the shop within the following week or carry over for future events. They are also used for unlocking some nodes on Character Potential Boards. Enemies in this event are weak to Ice and Dark characters and weapons. Story And once again some unknown forces attack Valhalla. All Einherjar are up to the task to defend it. Gameplay ::See also Valhalla Assault for additional info TL;DR: Fight in different battles to gain either Red, Yellow or Blue Badges and Contribution points (CP). After every 10 missions it's possible to take a bonus mission which gives a lot of badges of all colors and CP. Prizes automatically rewarded by amount of collected CP. Gained badges also can be exchanged for prizes in event Exchange Booth. Ranking is based on gained CP. You can get artifact only by getting coins from ranking. Basic UI ;1. Base Here you can find first story quest for the event and take on bonus stage. Bonus stage requires 10 tickets gained by clearing assault stages or daily quests. Rewards from bonus quests include a lot of badges of all colors and CP (Contribution Points) ;2. War Zones Here you can fight event enemies and gain event currency. Each location has two missions of different difficulty. The more difficult is the mission the better are rewards. Also, each location reward only one type of badges and has bonus characters which will make more damage and reward more badges if used in that location. Battlefields have Domination Levels which are the same for all players. Higher levels yeld more rewards. To level the War Zone players need to complete missions in them and decrease Assault Gauge. If Battlefield icon turned blue with a lock its Assault Gauge can't be affected until other zones will be leveled first. There is also special item which allows temporary transform Battlefield into Bonus Battlefield. Bonus Battlefield gives more CP than normal one. Ruins: * Red badges. Beckoned characters are Amelia, Peppo and Lezard. Its easy mission asks for 15 000 power. Its hard missions require 30 000, 50 000 and 60 000 power to clear, making it the most difficult mission of this event. Forest: *Yellow badges. Beckoned characters are Aelia, Creation Valkyrie and Summer Hrist. Its Raid mission asks for 10 000 power. Its hard missions require 25 000, 45 000 and 60 000 power to clear, making it the second one by difficulty for this event. Plains: *Blue badges. Beckoned characters are Ailyth, Summer Lenneth and Summer Silmeria. It has missions for 5 000, 20 000, 40 000 and 60 000 power making it the easiest among Battlefields. Imbued Weapons Certain imbued weapons grant more progress and points than others. Imbued weapons can be acquired from special event gacha or as rewards for total CP in the event. One of this weapons is guaranteered from every 11-pull. They can be equipped as main or sub weapon by any character. Effect will work only from the best weapon equipped. They give 100% increased attack power in the event (or 50% if placed as sub-weapon) and allow to get 250% of Contribution points with additional 50% points for each limit break of the weapon. So, there is no CP bonus for equipping several slayer weapons to one character, but there is a significant bonus for getting one slayer weapon for every character in your party. CP bonus works from both main and sub weapon. It's not cut in half if weapon is equipped as sub-weapon. The max possible CP bonus is 2000%. Exchange Booth Other rewards include Hammers to level weapons, Nameless Hero's Memories I to IV, Orb of Enchanting to use as a fodder, R.Key and gold. Contribution Rewards These rewards are given for total CP earned in the event. They are automatically sent to the gift box after reaching required amount of CP. Ranking Rewards Ranking rewards include Odin coins and Gems. Amount depends on place. Mission Rewards Rewards for missions are: *Golden Gelatin is a slime-type enemy. It can randomly appear in place of regular enemies in all stages. There are also additional daily missions during weekend: Category:Events